dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Neo
Dragon Ball Z Neo is a redone version of Dragon Ball Z that is still being planned. It is made using Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Raging Blast and Raging Blast 2. Episodes Saiyan Saga *1: The story so far, the legend of Son Goku continues *2: Gohan captured, the new enemy; Garlic Jr. *3: Alliance of enemy, attack against the immortal Garlic Jr. *4: A new threat to earth, mysterious alien warrior *5: You are Kakarotto, Goku's origin revealed! *6: Battle to the death, Goku and Piccolo's struggle for survival *7: Gohan's great power, Goku's end and new beginning *8: Run across Snake Way, Gohan's training under Piccolo begins! *9: A Saiyan transformation, Great ape Gohan's rampage *10: An invitation from God, to the lookout for training *11: The end of Snake Way, the started of King Kaio's training *12: From Heaven to Earth, the Z-Fighter's progressive training *13: The ultimate techniques of King Kaio, the Kaio-Ken and Genki-Dama *14: Come out Shenron! The Saiyans quick arrival *15: The battle begins, Z-Fighters Vs Saibamen *16: Nappa attacks, the last attacks of Chiaotzu & Tien *17: Waiting for Goku, the life of Gohan at stake *18: Piccolo's death, Son Goku returns at last *19: Now; Kaioken, the terrifying battle, Goku Vs Vegeta *20: Kamehameha Vs Gallick Gun, Vegeta's ultimate transformation *21: The power of Great ape Vegeta, all hope in the Genki-Dama *22: Defeat Vegeta!, a miracle power from Son Gohan *23: The battle's aftermath, plan to go to Namek Frieza Saga *24: A terrifying enemy, galactic overlord Frieza! *25: Goku finally healed, blast off to Namek *26: Dodoria's attack, the truth of Planet Vegeta revealed *27: Vegeta's slaughter of the Nameks, head to Grand Elder Guru's house *28: Zarbon's transformation, Guru's potential unlocking abilities *29: Battle on King Kaio's planet, Piccolo Vs Everyone! *30: Vegeta's chase, rematch against Zarbon *31: Hide the four star ball, the Saiyan prince approaches *32: Arrival of the Ginyu force, Guldo's time stopping technique *33: Recoome into battle, the powerful Vegeta defeated *34: The battle's new chapter, Son Goku arrives on Namek! *35: The warriors of Red and Blue, Goku Vs Jeice & Burter *36: The Captain's arrival, Son Goku Vs Captain Ginyu *37: Body change technique, Nail's struggle against Frieza *38: Goku or Ginyu? The new strength of the Z-Fighters *39: Ginyu's defeat, summon Namek's dragon; Porunga *40: Piccolo revived, Vegeta and Frieza approach *41: Frieza Vs Vegeta, memories of the past return *42: The story of Bardock, the Saiyan warrior and father of Goku *43: Standing against fate, fight Frieza and change the future *44: Transform Frieza, Power level over 1,000,000?! *45: The slaughter begins, Gohan's rage and Krillin's escape *46: Sorry to keep you waiting, Super Namek Piccolo Vs Frieza *47: Frieza's 3rd form, Gohan's full powered Masenko *48: Vegeta's Zenkai, Frieza reveals his Final form *49: The true battle begins, Son Goku confronts Frieza! *50: Son Goku Vs Frieza, a battle between two ultimate powers *51: Lets turn things up, Frieza's unbeatable 50% power! *52: Kaioken x20 Kamehameha, Frieza feels great pain *53: A large Genki-Dama, please buy time Piccolo *54: Warrior of the millenium, Son Goku the Super Saiyan *55: Frieza out of options, destroy planet Namek! *56: 100% of my power, the ultimate part of the battle *57: Super Saiyan Goku Vs Frieza, King Kaio's master plan *58: Namek's inhabitants on Earth, the quiet battle on the dying planet *59: Frieza defeated?!, the final blast of the battle *60: Escape the exploding planet, revival of the dead Z-Fighters Garlic Jr. Saga *61: An enemy returns, spread the Black Water Mist *62: Friends become enemies! Battle at Kame house *63: Gohan Vs Piccolo, a demon's return? *64: Piccolo's successful plan, battle against Garlic Jr. *65: Power of the Makyo Star, Garlic Jr. gains the advantage *66: Destroy the Makyo star!, Son Gohan fulfills his father's role Cell Saga *67: An approaching threat, the return of Frieza! *68: A Super Saiyan youth, the defeat of Frieza and King Cold *69: Goku arrives, the identity of the youth revealed *70: Prepare for battle, the Androids strike in 3 years *71: I'll avenge my brother, the strongest in the universe; Frieza's brother Cooler! *72: Bring Goku the Senzu beans, Piccolo Vs Salza *73: Our hero revived, Son Goku Vs Cooler *74: Power beyond Goku's, Cooler's 5th form *75: Transformed again, the mightiest Vs mightiest *76: Earth attacked, the Saiyan survivor Turles *77: Amazing power, the fruit of the Tree of Might *78: The ultimate Saiyan, Super Saiyan Goku Vs Turles *79: Saiyan Vs Namek, Lord Slug arrives on Earth *80: Slug's true power, Super Saiyan Vs Super Namek *81: Battle on New Namek, the Return of Cooler *82: Stronger than a Super Saiyan?! Goku Vs Meta Cooler *83: One Cooler defeated, 1,000,000,000 more to go! *84: The androids arrive, Yamcha's life drained *85: Goku Vs Android #19, fight the disease Son Goku *86: A saviour to defeat #19, Super Saiyan Vegeta! *87: Piccolo Vs Android #20, the future changed and identities revealed *88: Awaken #18, #17 and...#16?!, the androids who kill their creator *89: Vegeta Vs Android #18, a beautiful warrior of unbelievable power! *90: Z-Fighters defeated, Piccolo's new plan of victory *91: Another time machine?!, the fusion of Piccolo and Kami *92: A Super Namek reborn, Piccolo Vs an unknown monster *93: My name is Cell, an android from the future?! *94: Cell escapes, Gero's labratory and Goku's awakening *95: Goku, Vegeta and Trunks, Intense battle of the three Super Saiyans *96: Super Android #13, place all hopes in a Solar Genki-Dama *97: To seek further strength, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber *98: A battle to determine fate, Piccolo Vs Android #17 *99: Prelude to Perfect form, Piccolo and #17's alliance against Cell *100: I will destroy you! Silent Android #16 steps up *101: Save #18 Tien, the Shin Kikoho *102: Vegeta and Trunks return, arrival on the battlefield *103: Kneel before me Cell, I am Super Vegeta! *104: Father is too prideful, i will not let Cell become Perfect! *105: Krillin's fatal choice, Cell reaches his Perfect form! *106: A full powered attack, Super Vegeta's Final Flash *107: Super Trunks surpasses his father, a true test for Cell reveals itself *108: A dark lonely future, the last Z-Fighters; Gohan and Trunks *109: I won't let you die, Gohan's lone fight against the androids *110: The disadvantage of an Ultra Super Saiyan, Trunks is a slow warrior *111: A new Tenkaichi Budokai in 10 days, the Cell Games *112: Return from the time chamber, Goku and Gohan are completely different Super Saiyans *113: Gohan's day of rest, return of Tao Paipai *114: An invitation from a Saiyan, Paragus and the New Planet Vegeta *115: A warrior unlike any other, Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan *116: No match for Broly, all the Z-Fighters valiant efforts *117: I need your power! Goku's Genki-Dama adsorption *118: Find a new guardian, Dende replaces Kami *119: A Tuffle with vengance, battle against the Ghost warriors *120: Battle on the dark planet, the fruit of the Tuffle's hatred: Hachihyaku *121: The weakness of Hachihyaku, a full powered attack in 15 seconds *122: Hachiyacku's super form, Son Goku's Super Genki-Dama *123: The Cell Games begin, introducing the famous Mr. Satan *124: The true games begin, Son Goku Vs Cell *125: Two equal warriors, an ultimate battle of all tournaments *126: Goku's surrender!, It's your turn to fight; Gohan! *127: All faith in a young boy, use your full power Gohan *128: Cell Juniors attack, Android #16's failed attack *129: The last words of Android #16, Gohan's full anger explodes! *130: Cell's explosion, Son Goku's last Instant Transmission *131: Back from near death, Super Perfect Cell! *132: A power equal to Gohan, the horror of Cell's new form *133: Vegeta's foolish attack, brave hope Gohan weakened *134: A Kamehameha struggle, the fate of the universe on the line *135: The battle's end, goodbye Son Goku and thank you *136: A return home, Trunks' battle in the future *137: A new tournament, the revival of Space pirate Bojack *138: Battle in a silent city, Z-Fighter's Vs Bojack's gang *139: Take your father's place, the world's saviour; Gohan Majin Buu Saga *140: A warrior of heaven, the West galaxy's amazing Pikkon *141: Dai-Kaio's tournament, Goku and Pikkon in the final round *142: A close battle, Goku finds Pikkon's weakness *143: 7 years later, high school student and superhero; Gohan? *144: Enter the Tenkaichi Budokai, Son Goku will return to earth?! *145: Z-Fighter's training, the youngest Super Saiyan ever; Goten *146: An enemy from 7 years ago, Broly awakens into battle! *147: Everyone arrives, the Z-Fighters Vs Broly *148: The terrifying Legendary Super Saiyan, pour out all your strength Gohan *149: Z-Fighters gather, welcome back Son Goku *150: The kid's division finals, Goten Vs Trunks *151: The kid's tournament concluded, exibition match against Mr. Satan *152: The matches decided, Piccolo's mysterious opponent *153: A warrior without fatigue, Videl Vs Spopovitch *154: Gohan's energy is drained, Kaioshin and Kibito explain everything *155: The wizard Babidi and his servant, the Demon King Dabura *156: Babidi's fighters attack, the Saiyans aren't worried *157: An all out battle royal, Android #18 Vs Mighty Mask *158: I'll lose if you pay me, Mr. Satan Vs Android #18 *159: Babidi's strongest fighter emerges, Gohan Vs Dabura *160: A new fighter found, Vegeta's evil returns *161: A destined battle of Saiyans, Son Goku Vs Vegeta *162: The rival's battle continues, Babidi mustn't revive Buu *163: The ultimate terror emerges, Majin Buu returns *164: Goku knocked out, Vegeta closes in *165: Vegeta arrives on the battlefield, Majin Buu greatly angered *166: For Bulma, Trunks and even you Kakarotto; Vegeta's Final Explosion *167: A sacrifice in vain, Majin Buu lives on! *168: Searching for the Dragon Balls, we need them now *169: Only one wished used, escape to the lookout *170: Gohan's Z-Sword training, Trunks rushes to home *171: Son Goku's amazing transformation, Super Saiyan 3?! *172: No more orders, time for Babidi to go bye bye *173: Return to otherworld, the being of pure evil; Janemba *174: Void between living and dead, fight Janemba Son Goku *175: Super Janemba is unbeatable, use the Fusion technique *176: I'm neither Goku nor Vegeta, i am the one who will defeat you; Gogeta! *177: The Z-Sword broke! Birth of the fusion warrior Gotenks *178: A new hope for earth? Mr. Satan challenges Buu *179: Good Buu Vs Evil Buu, a new Buu is born *180: All humans dead, Buu shouts for a battle *181: I'll show you my ultimate techniques, Gotenks Vs Super Buu *182: Escape the Time Chamber, the power of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks *183: I'm serious now, Gotenks gives it his all *184: A warrior unlike anything else, Ultimate Gohan *185: Buu's self destruction, Gotenks and Piccolo are adsorbed *186: Buu gains the advantage, a bleak hope for earth *187: Back on earth, fuse with your father Gohan *188: Fusion of Vegeta and Kakarotto, the ultimate warrior; Vegetto *189: The true greatest warrior, I am Super Vegetto! *190: Buu's ultimate attack, the dimensions shattered by this monsterous power *191: Vegetto absorbed? An attack from the inside *192: Super Buu is angry, do something Vegeta! *193: The original Buu of pure evil, Kid Buu *194: Earth destroyed, onto Dai-Kaio's planet *195: Final ultimate battle on the world of the Kaioshin *196: I respect you Kakarotto, you are number 1! *197: A minute of survival, power up Kakarotto *198: Mr. Satan intervenes, the Good Buu returns *199: All together, final battle against Kid Buu *200: All hopes in the Super Genki-Dama, goodbye Buu! *201: The final battle is over, return to earth and peace for now *202: A hero revived, swordsman Tapion and monster Hirudegarn *203: Battle against Hirudegarn, Gotenks' barrage attack *204: If I don't who will? Son Goku's Dragon Fist *205: 2 years later, The Return of Son Goku and his friends *206: Double battle, Goten & Trunks Vs Abo & Kado *207: Aka's last attack, the Wahaha no-ha *208: 10 years since Buu's defeat, meet Goku granddaughter Pan! *209: The 28th Tenkaichi Budokai, Son Goku Vs Uub *210: A warrior of Goku's interest, Son Goku's new journey for strength Theme Songs Opening themes *Cha-La-Head-Cha-La: Episodes 1-139 *We Gotta Power: Episodes 140-210 Ending Themes *Zenkai Power: Episodes 1-139 *Boku Wa No Tenchi Daata: Episodes 140-210 Cast The cast for Dragon Ball Z Neo is still being decided the decisions so far are *Nubescout: Son Goku, Son Gohan, Yamcha, Mr. Popo, Zarbon, Jeice, Frieza, Salza, Cell, Majin Buu, Kid Buu *J. Armstrong: Broly, Dabura, Super Buu